


other side

by Takihara



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; парный фик к «no kisses»





	other side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468251) by [minty_mix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix). 



> персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; парный фик к «no kisses»

Лену нравится Чехов. Он юный, невысокий, какой-то душевно-светлый, чистый и беззащитный. Чехов приходит к нему сам, сам находит тему для разговоров, сам первый намекает на постель. Секс с ним прекрасен настолько, насколько вообще может быть прекрасен секс с юным любовником, готовым на любые эксперименты. 

Лену нравится Чехов. Можно было бы сказать, что он любит его, — если бы Лен, конечно, был менее циничен и верил в романтику. Или если бы имел смелость признаться в этом хоть самому себе. 

Но когда Лен тянется поцеловать Чехова, тот закрывает ему рот рукой. 

— Не надо, — тихо, на выдохе произносит он, и Лен слушается. Потому что знает, что юный, светлый Чехов вбил себе в голову, что любит капитана, который совершенно не замечает не сводящего с него глаз энсина. А касаться своими губами чужих для него — истинный акт любви.

И Лен послушно целует ниже, а затем обхватывает его член. Кого бы ни любил Чехов, он все равно во власти Лена. И этого ему достаточно.


End file.
